At present, in liquid crystal display devices and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices, it is quite common that each pixel unit is driven by a Thin Film Transistor (TFT).
A gate driving circuit which is used for driving the TFT can be made on an array substrate through Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology, in order to substitute an original external integrated circuit. In this manner, the welding procedure of the external integrated circuit can be saved, the production efficiency thereof can be improved, and the production cost thereof can be reduced. Moreover, the display products can be produced with narrow frame, or even without frame.
However, the quality of the waveform of the gate driving signal that is output by the traditional GOA circuit is poor, and therefore, the quality of the image displayed by the display device is poor as well.